The present invention relates to a device for storing cosmetics and to a method for storing cosmetics.
Decorative cases and containers for articles such as jewelry and cosmetics have been found in archeological sites dating back to early antiquity. For instance, Egyptian priests who were experts in the making of perfumes and cosmetics would supply these products to high born men and women. These men and women would store the products in containers such as a casket. Ancient Greek vases are illustrated with images of young women using oils and unguents stored in bottles.
Some of the cases and containers have had such sculptural beauty and exquisite craftsmanship as to have value as works of art. Some of the cases and containers have had a utility as jewelry or decoration in their own right. For instance, small ampules of perfume were retained on chains and worn as necklaces. Hollow ring-shaped bracelets retained perfume within the hollow interior.
The Kimmell patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,645, issuing Jan. 23, 1979, describes a self-defense ring member with an opening for a finger and a movable member coupled to the ring member. The movable member has secured thereto a container having a chemical substance such as mace that can be used for self-defense. The self-defense ring can be imparted with the appearance of a cosmetic container.
The Wolff patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,924, issuing Jun. 28, 1994, describes a cosmetic container with a base and a cover attached to the base. The container encloses a tray with a basket. The container also includes a mirror.
One embodiment of the device of the present invention comprises a holder for cosmetic articles. The holder comprises a main body with a wall that defines a hole for receipt of a cosmetic article. The wall also defines a roll or a groove for retaining the cosmetic article.
One other embodiment of the present invention comprises a kit that comprises a holder for cosmetic articles and one or more cosmetic articles. The holder defines a wall that defines a roll. The cosmetic article includes an outer surface that defines a groove. The cosmetic article is retained in the holder when the roll is retained in the groove.
The present invention additionally includes a kit that comprises a holder for cosmetic articles and one or more cosmetic articles. The holder defines a wall that defines a groove. The cosmetic article includes an outer surface that defines a nub or roll. The cosmetic article is retained in the holder when the roll is retained in the groove.
The present invention also includes an ampule that may be positioned in the cosmetic holder. The ampule comprises a main body and a cap sealed to the main body at a neck portion. The neck portion comprises an upper support and a lower support.